


Best Day Ever

by alistoney



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Shennanigans [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Malec, First Date, Fluff, Lightwood-Bane household, M/M, Malec, Nosy Parents, parents malec, protective Rafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Max gets asked to Homecoming and the Lightwood-Bane household needs to figure out what exactly homecoming is





	Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is essentially set a few years after my fic All Grown Up which is Rafe’s first date. You don’t need to read it to understand this fic but if you want you should go read that as well! 
> 
> So this fic was started at 2am when I was super tried/drunk and was just me writing out the lyrics to the cha cha slide but it was a good idea so I decided to edit and finish it and this is what happened. Hope you enjoy!

Rafe is walking home from the Institute, hand intertwined with Ella’s when he notices the crowd of young teenagers on their neighbor's front lawn. When Rafe looks closer he sees Max is standing in the middle of it.

He’s standing in the middle of teens, blushing and shyly looking at Jamie, his mundane friend from next door (because Max insisted that the boy next door being a mundane wasn’t going to stop him from making a new friend).

Jamie is holding a poster that has some sort of pun about turtles on it that makes Max giggle and blush before hugging the other boy. Rafe doesn’t know what is happening but Max looked beyond happy, despite the blush high on his cheeks and Rafe knows he’ll hear about this at some point since Max is terrible at keeping anything from him.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later Max barges into the living room where he and Ella are cuddling on the couch watching some weird cooking show. He takes the remote off the coffee table and shuts off the TV before unceremoniously sitting down in front of them on the floor.

“Hey,” Rafe whines, I was watching that.

Max gives him an unimpressed look and Rafe decides it’s not worth the fight, learning how to make fried rice wasn’t that interesting anyway.

“I need to talk to you, it’s important,”

Ella looks at Rafe and nods in understanding before making to get off the couch.

“I’ll leave you two, to your brotherly bonding,” she says with a wave of her hand.

“Both of you.” Max says interrupting her and Ella stops, resting her legs back on Raf’s and leaning against the armrest like she had been earlier.

She smiles at his little brother “In that case, what’s up little man?”

Max scrunches his nose at the nickname but continues,

“I just got asked out to a mundane dance,” his eyes dart to the floor and he grins to himself, Rafe feels a surge of fondness flit through him and he smiles as Max looks back up at them, “by Jamie.”

Ella whoops loudly and grins at Max. Rafe would whoop too if he were the whooping type. He always did think Max and Jamie were cute when they hung out together.

“Yes Max, get it!” Ella turns to Rafe with a smirk and he can’t help but smile back at the twinkle in her green eyes, “Our young Maxie is all grown up and getting all the boys.”

Max rolls his eyes from floor and crosses his arms but Rafe can tell he’s secretly pleased by the blush that’s made its way to his cheeks.

“Shut up El, this is serious.”

Ella raises her hands in mock surrender and Rafe nods, telling Max he should continue.

“I said yes,”

Ella makes to whoop again but Rafe silences her with a fond glare and she glares back at him which causes Raf to soften his own glare and giggle slightly.

Max groans,

“Can you two stop being sappy for two seconds and help me, I have an actual problem.”

Raf tears his eyes from Ella’s and focuses on his younger brother, the fact that Max is actually seriously asking them for advice dawning on him.

He suddenly feels a huge sense of responsibility as an older brother, he hadn’t had this kind of an option when he was first asking Ella out and while his Dad and Papa had helped him through it he could’ve used some support from someone closer to his own age.

“Okay, we’re listening.”

Max nods, gulping once, “he’s a mundane, I’ve never been with someone who’s mundane-“

“You’re 14, you haven’t been with anyone,” Raf retorts, protectiveness surging through him at the thought of Max already having been in a relationship and him not knowing about it.

“Hey!” Max says affronted, “there was Ian.”

“You guys lasted like 2 days and all you did was hold hands that one time,”

Max glares at him so Raf shut up. Apparently the topic of Ian isn’t worth being argued because Max steers the conversation back to Jamie.

“Seriously though, Jamie’s a mundane do you think it could even work?” He asks with wide eyes and Rafe can clearly see the hope shining in his dark irises. He doesn’t want to take it away.

He exchanges a long look with Ella before turning back to Max.

“You like him?”

Max closes his eyes as if he’s in pain and Rafe resists the urge to get off the couch and hug his little brother close.

“A lot,”

Rafe nods, and sees the way Max’s eyes have softened when talking about the other boy. Another wave of protectiveness rolls over him.

“Then you’ll make it work.”

He sees the unsure look in Max’s eyes and sighs because he knows that he can’t really promise that. He doesn’t really know anything about mundane and Shadow World relationships, or if they ever work out. He does know that Max deserves to be happy though.

“If it doesn’t work out I’ll buy us a ton of ice cream and we can watch an unhealthy amount of chick flicks while you get over him,” he amends and Max smiles, some of the unsureness disappearing from his eyes.

“You hate chick flicks,”

Rafe gives the younger boy a solemn look, “I’d do it for you though little bro,” and with that Max tackles both he and Ella on the couch and they’re a mess of giggles for the next twenty minutes.

***  
Magnus let’s himself into the house after a long day of clients to find both his sons huddled close together on the couch, they seem to be having a serious conversation based on the way Rafe’s eyebrows are furrowed and the way Max is looking up at him as if his big brother can solve all his problems.

Magnus feels a rush of affection watching the two of them as they talk.

When he walks by the living room on his way to the kitchen he sees Max’s eyes dart over to him and both boys’ voices became hushed as he passes.

Interesting.

Magnus hears only bits and pieces of their conversation as he makes his way to the kitchen but he does catch the words should I tell them?

Very interesting.

When he enters the kitchen he sees Alec at the counter putting together sandwiches for dinner. He lets himself admire the long line of his husband’s back before walking over and resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder.

He sighs dramatically as his chin hits Alec’s shoulder and Alec chuckles lightly in response, his body vibrating against Magnus’ and he can’t help the soft smile that makes its way into his face.

“Hello to you too,” Alec turns and pulls Magnus closer to him. Magnus leans into him without protest. It’s been a long day.

“How was your day?” Alec asks with sincere eyes and Magnus finds himself leaning towards the other man's face without even consciously thinking about it.

“Well, it seems our children are conspiring against us. Started whispering as soon as they saw me.” He says, raising his eyebrows exaggeratedly and blowing out a dramatic breath.

Alec rolls his eyes fondly but nods at him, giving him a light kiss to the lips before pulling away and waving his hands as he speaks.

“They’ve been like that since I got home and found them cuddled with Ella on the couch. I’ve got no idea what they could be talking about.”

Magnus heaves another dramatic breath and grabs Alec’s hips, pulling him closer again.

“Looks like our children are getting too old to tell their parents things.”

Alec rolls his eyes again but plays along.

“I knew this day would come, but not this soon.I thought we had at least 2 more years before they started to think their parents weren’t cool enough.” He says heaving out an equally dramatic breath, eyes twinkling so bright Magnus knows he’s fighting hard not to burst out laughing.

Magnus feels fondness deep in his veins as Alec turns back towards the counter to finish the sandwiches.

“You know, we could just ask them. They’d probably tell us the truth.”

Magnus smirks at his husband and hops up onto the counter next to him.

“Now what would be the fun in that?”

***

Later when they’re sat at the kitchen table for dinner Magnus smirks devilishly at Alec before turning to their children and sighing dramatically.

“Alexander, can you believe our children are keeping secrets from us? What has the world come to? How will I go on?”

Magnus sees Max and Rafe exchange a look across the table, having a conversation with just their eyes. He doesn’t know when they started doing that but can understand now why it annoys Jace and Izzy so much when he and Alec do it.

“Hush Magnus,” Alec reprimands him, but he’s laughing slightly and the scolding loses any seriousness Alec had tried to put behind the words.

Max rolls his eyes harder than Magnus thinks is possible for a teenage boy and sends Rafe an annoyed look. Rafe grins back at him before Max turns back to Magnus.

“Stop being so dramatic Papa.”

Magnus is slightly offended that his children bond over being exasperated with him. He turns to Alec for support but the traitorous bastard just shrugs with a laugh.

“He’s not wrong,”

Magnus has a terrible husband.

“Betrayed by my own family, I can’t believe this,” He says, setting his sandwich down and turning on Alec.

Before Magnus has a chance to shame his husband for turning on him Max clears his throat.

“I got asked out today,”

Magnus’ feels his eyes go wide involuntarily and his words die in his throat.

“You did?” Alec is grinning next to him and Magnus flashes back to when Rafe was going on his first date and how Max had thought it was gross. How did he grow up so fast?

“Look at you Max, all grown up,” he says, clearing his throat to try and hide the emotion that begins to run through his body.

He sees Alec look at him from the corner of his eye and then feels his warm palm on his knee a second later. He smiles at the contact and manages not to let the emotion of their youngest son, all grown up, being asked out on a date, get the best of him. He is a full grown, hundreds of years old adult goddamnit, something so small should not make him on the verge of tears.

At least Alec looks like he’s holding back his own emotions as well. At least Magnus isn’t alone in his patheticness.

Once he’s reigned himself in, a sad thought dawns on him.

“Blueberry,” He says cautiously, “Why didn’t you want to tell us that? Did you think we wouldn’t be happy for you? Because-“

“It’s Jamie, he’s a mundane, he asked me to this mundane dance thing called homecoming.” Max interrupts him, talking so fast Magnus barely catches the words.

Max exchanges a look with Rafe after he says the words and his older brother nods encouragingly as Max lets out a deep breath.

Magnus exchanges his own look with Alec. Magnus knows how Shadow World and mundane relationships sometimes end but he’s not about to break his sons heart on the off chance that it won’t work. Because there is also a chance that it will.

“Well then,” he says on a breath, brushing his hands off onto his plate, “I think our only problem here is figuring out what this homecoming thing entails.”

The answering smile on Max’s face tells Magnus he made the right choice.

Alec frowns and Magnus is about to berate him for not being supportive when he turns the frown in Max’s direction.

“As much as I hate to say this, I think we may need Simon and Clary’s help for this.”

Both boys laugh and Magnus’ insides alight with a warm fire at the sight of his three favorite people in the world laughing with each other.

***  
“And you’ll probably want to go to dinner somewhere before the dance,” Simon is saying a few days later as Max sits cross legged in front of he and Clary on the floor of the living room.

“A lot of people like to match their clothes with their date so you and Jamie should talk about if you want to do that,” Clary adds and all Max can do is nod with wide eyes, trying his best to remember all the information coming at him.

He wants the night to be amazing. He really likes Jamie and he doesn’t want to screw this up, but there’s so much information and he doesn’t know how he’s going to remember it all.

His mind stops whirling when his dad’s voice cuts Simon off in the middle of some sort of rant about not being too awkward to ask Jamie to dance.

“I think we need to slow down a bit, this is a lot of information for Max,”

Max sighs in relief and shoots his dad a thankful look.

“Sorry Alec,” Simon says, hanging his head a bit, “this is just the first time I’ve known something you don’t know, I’m a little excited.”

Max’s dad comes and sits next to him in the living room and his comforting presence next to him eases some of his nerves.

“Don’t get used to it,” he mutters under his breath but Max can see he’s holding back a smile. No matter how hard he tries to pretend he doesn’t like Simon, Max knows he’s actually pretty fond of the vampire.

After that, the crash course on mundane dances (as Simon had deemed it) isn’t as overwhelming as it had been.

Max laughs his way through learning the cha cha slide and cotton eyed joe, Rafe and his parents at his side (because Simon insists he needs to see both his parents dance for some reason and Rafe is just curious) and struggles to learn slow dancing with Clary because she is the only one who is moderately close to an adequate height for him.

Once they’re all considerably sweaty and giggly Clary announces that she deems him ready for his first dance.

Max feels oddly accomplished.

***  
The day of the dance Max can’t stop moving. If he stands still for even a moment his mind starts drifting to all the ways that the night could go wrong.

And under no circumstances can anything go wrong, Max likes Jamie too much for it to be anything less than perfect.

Which is why he’s currently in the process of taking his suit out of the closet before putting it back for the twentieth time that day when his papa walks into the room.

Max freezes halfway to the closet.

His Papa is grinning and holding something in his hands but his smile dims when he sees the anxiety Max knows is visible in the way he’s bouncing on his toes.

“Max, are you alright?”

Max thinks about lying and saying he’s fine. But then he sees the softness and love behind his Papa’s eyes and he can’t. He deflates, letting out a large breath and flopping onto his bed unceremoniously. He knows he wouldn’t have been able to convincingly lie to him anyway. Both his parents have the annoying talent of always knowing when he’s not telling them the truth.

“No,”

He feels a dip in the bed beside him and then familiar hands are in his hair. He leans into the touch and gathers himself into his Papa’s lap like he used to back when he was small enough to actually fit there.

His limbs are tangled uncomfortably but the arms around him and the hand that’s still in his hair makes him feel a hundred times better so he doesn’t move.

“I’m a nervous wreck,” he mumbles into the warm chest and sighs, “I don’t want to mess anything up. I don’t know if-“

His Papa’s chest rumbles against him in a soft chuckle and Max cuts himself off.

“Blueberry, it’s okay to be nervous, it’s your first date, I’d be worried if you weren’t nervous.”

That gets Max to chuckle a little and he smiles self deprecatingly.

His Papa turns and picks something up off the bedside table. It’s what he’d been holding earlier when he’d walked in.

“I’ve got something to help with your nerves.” He holds out his arrowhead necklace. Max looks at it with a smile. He’s always thought that the necklace represented his Dad even if no one had ever said it out loud.

“Rafe wore this on his first date so I thought you might want it as a good luck charm,” his Papa continues and Max feels a warm feeling of gratitude deep in his chest.

“Thanks Papa,” he breathes out and lets him clasp it around his neck.

The feel of the arrowhead pendant against his chest feels grounding and he feels a lot better as his Papa stands and ruffles his hair.

***  
When the time for the dance arrives all the members of the Lightwood-Bane household gather on the front porch and wait for Jamie to arrive.

Rafe stands leaning against the front door while both his parents stand hovering around Max, fussing with his hair and fixing his outfit in a way that Rafe probably would have found annoying when he was younger but finds amusing now. Or maybe that’s just because he’s not on the receiving end of it this time.

Rafe startles when he sees Max hovering in front of him and looks down at the younger boy in surprise.

Max is looking up at him with wide honest eyes and he holds out his green tie to Rafe.

“Could you help me?” He asks softly, a small smile on his face.

Rafe’s heart lurches at the earnest lilt to his words and takes the tie out of Max’s hands with a grin.

“Sure thing little bro,” Max grins hard at him and Rafe steps closer to secure the tie around his collar

***  
Magnus freezes when he sees Rafe helping Max with his tie. His hands are soft on his younger brother’s collar and he’s looking down at him with so much pride and affection that Magnus’ entire heart melts at the sight. He shares a long meaningful look with Alec who smiles softly at him and winds his arm around his waist.

Magnus is broken out of his thoughts by Rafe’s voice,

“Papa?” he says incredulously, “are you crying?”

“What?,” Magnus says, startled, hand coming up to swipe away at the tears he didn’t realize were starting to gather in his eyes, “No, I’m just-“

Max gives him a look only a teenager could manage and Magnus deflates, sending a glare Alec’s way when he chuckles lowly beside him.

“You’re just both so grown up now,I-“ he cuts himself off before he starts to cry again.

Max looks up at Magnus consideringly,

“Papa,” he says softly, “I’m always going to be your Blueberry, even when I’m like 100 years old and live with 5 cats,” he smiles wide and genuine and Magnus just doesn’t know what to say to that to be honest.

“Max-“ his voice breaks over the word and he can’t hold back the tears this time. He surges forward and gathers his suit clad son in his arms, tears spilling down his face.

He laughs through his tears into Max’s hair and locks eyes with Alec who is looking at him with a fondness that makes his heart sing.

“Look what you’ve done Maxie, you’ve gone and made me ruin my makeup,” he chokes out a few moments later when he’s composed himself slightly.

Max laughs in answer and gestures at Alec and Rafe behind his back and soon Magnus is being wrapped in a full on Lightwood-Bane group hug. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt as warm and happy as he is right now on his porch, his three favorite boys with their arms sprawled around him.

***  
When Jamie arrives there’s a flurry of introductions between Rafe’s parents and Jamie’s mother who came over to take some pictures.

Max introduces Jamie to both their parents before he turns to Rafe and smiles slightly at Jamie.

“This is my big brother Rafe, you’ve probably seen him around,”

Rafe lifts his hand in a greeting and nods at the young boy.

He seems nice enough from what Rafe has seen of their friendship and he’s looking at Max with a mix of awe and fondness so Rafe decides he’s in his good books for now. That doesn’t mean he’s not going to pull the protective big brother role though.

As Max and Jamie pose for pictures Rafe makes sure to glare at Jamie just enough to pull off the ‘if you hurt him I’ll kill you’ big brother vibe. He doesn’t want Jamie to get the wrong idea. If he hurts Max in any way he will regret it.

***  
Max doesn’t know why he had been so nervous. The dance is a great time. The gym is decorated with blue and green streamers to go with the under the sea theme, the DJ is playing decent music, and Jamie is great company. He’s been leading him around the gym introducing Max to his friends and classmates and he even helped Max perfect his cha cha slide. Everything was going great, perfect even, all his nerves seemed to have disappeared.

That is until the DJ called for everyone to find a special someone and a slow song started to pour out of the speakers.

Max freezes where he’s animatedly talking to one of Jamie’s friends about how terrible green jello tastes.

His hands immediately start to sweat and he becomes painfully aware of Jamie’s presence next to him.

Great

It had been going so well.

Max vaguely remembers Simon telling him not to be afraid to ask Jamie to dance. He also vaguely knows that he wants to ask Jamie to dance. But what if it’s awkward, what if Jamie doesn’t want to, what if-

He’s broken out if his thoughts by Jamie’s hesitant voice.

“W-would you,” he clears his throat and looks at Max with a determination in his deep brown eyes that involuntarily causes Max to smile, “would you like to dance with me?”

Max feels relief pool in his veins and he grins wide at the other boy, placing his hand in Jamie’s dramatically.

“I’d love to.”

Once they’re on the dance floor Max places his arms on Jamie’s waist and silently thanks Clary for teaching him to slow dance. This would probably be awkward if she hadn’t.

They sway in silence for a while before Jamie looks up at Max, his face illuminated by the lights hung up in the gym.

“So,” he says, smiling slightly.

“So,” Max repeats back to him, mentally slapping himself on the head. Couldn’t he think of anything original to say. He’s an idiot.

Jamie just laughs and Max can’t help but giggle slightly too. It helps relieve some of his nerves and he feels his hands relax where they’re still resting at Jamie’s waist.

“So I think your brother hates me.” Jamie says conversationally.

Max whips his head up to look at Jamie incredulously.

“What?”

“He was glaring at me the whole time we took pictures. Not going to lie, he’s kind of intimidating.”

Max rolls his eyes, fondness for his older brother spilling into his veins.

“Rafe’s an idiot,” he says to Jamie with a wide grin, “he pretends to be tough and protective. But do you want to know a secret?” He leans in closer to Jamie conspiratorially and his chest lights up at the other boys answering grin and the mischievousness that alights in his eyes.

“Rafe’s actually the biggest softy to ever live. Talk to him once and if you don’t insult anyone he loves he’s going to like you.”

Jamie nods, “good to know” he says softly but doesn’t pull away. They’re extremely close now, bodies pressed together and Max belatedly realizes he can see Jamie’s individual eyelashes. He sees his dark eyes dart down for a second and grins softly.

They’re on the same page then.

Good.

He lets his own eyes dart down to Jamie’s lips and then back into his eyes. His heart is beating hard in his chest but he finds he isn’t all that nervous.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he informs Jamie and before he can even think about pressing their lips together Jamie surges forward and connects them himself.

Max gasps before he slips his eyes closed and grins into Jamie’s lips.

Best day ever.

***  
They get dropped off to their neighborhood by one of Jamie’s friend’s parents and they’re laughing at something Max can’t remember as they walk up their street.

They pause between the two houses and Max suddenly doesn’t want the night to end. Spending time with Jamie has always been fun but today was special and amazing and he kind of wants to get the chance to kiss him again sometime.

He slowly turns to look at him and finds that Jamie’s already looking up at him. He’s got a look in his eyes that Max knows is shining in his own as well. A look that says he wants to stay here just a little longer.

He smiles when Jamie lays a hand softly on his arm and pulls him towards his driveway.

“Let me walk you to your door.”

If it had been anyone but Jamie Max would have argued but he likes the hand on his arm and the soft smile directed at him too much to say no.

When they reach his front porch Max gulps over the nervousness in his throat and smiles slightly at Jamie.

“This was fun, we should do it again sometime, just the two of us.” He says it quickly before he can lose his nerve.

Jamie looks angelic under the light of the porch, his eyes shining and the suit bringing out the lines of his cheekbones.

When he just looks at Max and doesn’t say anything for a long while Max suddenly panics.

Did he go too far? Was this a one time thing? Does Jamie not feel the same way?

“Only if you want to, I don’t want to force-“

He’s cut off by Jamie leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“I’d love to.”

He then quickly spins on his heel and runs to his house.

Max stands on the porch a while, a hand to his cheek and what must be a stupid grin on his face.

***  
Magnus is sitting on the couch pretending not to be anxious but his leg keeps jiggling uncontrollably and Alec keeps sending him these small knowing looks from next to him.

They’re playing Monopoly like they do every Saturday night but the usual fierce competitiveness that occurs in the Lightwood-Bane household is nowhere to be found. Everyone’s minds seem to be somewhere else entirely.

On Max.

Rafe keeps glancing at his phone that’s lying on the floor next to him, Alec keeps glancing at the door, and Magnus just can’t stop thinking about his youngest son out there on his first ever date.

Rafe finally breaks the unspoken silence about that huge fact.

“So,”

Magnus startles before turning his gaze to Rafe’s dark eyes and he sees Alec jump as well and he has to hide a fond smile at the way his husband laughs slightly at himself before turning to Rafe.

“Is this was it was like when I went out with Ella the first time.”

Magnus shares a look with Alec and knows they’re remembering the night.

“Yeah, basically, except we were watching a movie instead of playing a game that requires you to think so it wasn’t as obvious.” Alec says with a smile.

Without preamble Rafe gets up and squishes himself between Magnus and Alec and cuddles into their sides. Magnus grins, no matter how old Rafe gets he always manages to fit himself into the space between his and Alec’s bodies without much trouble.

“I hope he’s having fun,” he says with earnest eyes and Alec presses closer to their son as Magnus tries not to get too emotional over the fierce protectiveness in Rafe’s eyes and the way he so obviously cares about his little brother.

He looks over Rafe’s head at Alec and sees the hazel shining back at him reflecting the same thoughts

We did good.  
  
A scuffling at the door interrupts the moment and both he and Alec are on their feet and at the door in seconds.

When they peek out the window they see Max and Jamie climbing the steps of the porch.

“You guys are so creepy,” Rafe calls from the couch where he’d been left alone and Magnus turns to him and rolls his eyes.

“Don’t act like you don’t want to Rafe,” he says with a knowing smirk and watches as his eldest son’s resolve quickly crumbles and he gets up and quickly makes his way over to them.

“Shut up” he mutters as he joins them by the door.

Magnus turns back to the window and sees Jamie and Max talking.

He sees Max’s cheeks light up pink and then grow brighter as Jamie takes a step forward and places a kiss to his cheek.

“Yes!,” Rafe claps his hands together in excitement.

Magnus blindly reaches for Alec’s hand, which meets him halfway as Jamie turns and all but runs down the steps. Alec is looking at him with proud eyes and Magnus can’t stop grinning.

He watches as Max just stares after him, a hand to his cheek as if he’s surprised and can’t help but understand the feeling. Alec’s surprised him more times than he can count.

Max turns around to the door and Magnus’ eyes widen. He grabs Rafe’s arm and pulls both Alec and him back to the living room, knocking over their game of Monopoly in the process.

Alec is haphazardly trying to rearrange the game pieces into some sort of order and Rafe in laughing hysterically on the ground next to him when Max walks into the room and smiles slightly.

Magnus chuckles and tries to come up with an explanation but Max just rolls his eyes knowingly.

Magnus knows they’ve been caught and Max doesn’t seem to care all that much so he stops trying to come up with an excuse.

Max stands in the doorway for a second looking between the three expectant faces but none of them ask the burning question until Max rolls his eyes again.

He looks happy and that’s all Magnus can really hope for. Even if he is on the receiving end of that eye roll way too often.

“Aren’t you going to ask how it went? I know you want to know.”

Magnus nods with an eye roll of his own and the three of them push away the game to make space on the floor of the room for Max.

“So, judging from what we just saw outside, I’m guessing it went well.” Alec prompts with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

Max waits a second before breaking out into a blinding grin that sets something alight in Magnus stomach and he grins widely back at Max.

Max flops onto Rafe’s lap dramatically.

“Best. Day. Ever”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! If you want to talk you can message me on my tumblr @lightwormsiblings. Hope you liked it! xx


End file.
